Free Time
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: Ever wondered what Sasuke and Naruto do during their free time...? .:SasuNaru:.


A/N: Hey all! It's Chinese New Year and I am suddenly thinking of SasuNaru for some weird reason, and wrote this out while I am visiting relatives. XD

And recently, me has been watching Fate/Stay Night and Zero No Tsukaima. Both were really pretty good and left a deep impression on me. Go watch them if you haven't!

Anyways, let us begin…

0000000000

**Free Time**

0000000000

"Hey Sasuke! Look what I found this time!" Naruto called as he clicked on a particular story, called "Sasuke's Dobe".

Yes, Naruto looked through stories written by fans of theirs when they had free time. Those stories were about those two, though in the show they were rivals and best friends. But in real life once they knock off, they are just a normal couple, and had always kept their relationship a secret.

So what they do during their free time would be to, besides spending time with each other, they look up naughty stories about themselves, written by fans of theirs.

"What's the one-shot you're looking at now Naruto?" Sasuke said as he walked towards Naruto and hugged him from the back.

Naruto read it all out, and came to a paragraph when things started to get hot and steamy.

"'_Sasuke…' Naruto moaned as the Uchiha continued to send butterfly kisses down the blond's face, then the earlobes, down the throat, collarbone, chest, stomach…earning a lot of moans from the Rokudaime._

"_Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. 'Why did you stop?!' Naruto was angry. It had been a week since they were actually this close to each other, especially since they both had a lot of work to do. Yes, he was getting sexually frustrated._

"I AM NOT GETTING SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED!"

"No you're not Naruto, now go on…"

"'_After a week, finally we have spare time to get together…AND YOU STOP?!'_

'_You think this is all I am going to do?' Sasuke smirked._

_He proceeded to pull out, from the drawer, a…'FRENCH MAID COSTUME?!?!' Naruto cried._

'_Yes, because I have been thinking for weeks how you would actually look in skimpy clothes. Of course, you wearing nothing is better, but just for the sake of today, wear this.' Sasuke smirked evilly. 'Or, of course, we can always call this off, and perhaps then we would have to wait for another week or even more…'_

'_ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!'_

"Eew! This story sucks! Why do I always have to give in…?" Naruto pouted.

"Look at you, your uke face, uke body, uke look, uke voice, uke everything," Sasuke just couldn't remove that smirk off his face.

"Bah! Who's this idiotic user?! …'TheOnlyUchiha'? What a_retar_ded…user…name…" Naruto trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"Yes my love? Anything the matter?"

"You…You…This user…YOU!"

Sasuke had a mischievous smirk on his face that gave everything away, only that Naruto was too much of a dobe to realize that.

"Don't tell me…You're the writer of this idiotic story?!" Naruto cried in indignation.

"You realize that besides having an amazing amount of experience and…imagination, I am also extremely good with language…" Sasuke, by then, had stretched his smirk so wide it seemed impossible to actually fit his face. Yet he still looked so handsome.

Naruto was just speechless.

"Speaking of French maid costume…Why don't you try this one on?" Sasuke pulled out something black and frilly from the drawer, "It's exactly the same as the one mentioned in the story." He casually handed the dress to Naruto, who took it wordlessly.

And he woke up.

"You…You_bastard_! You're such a bastard that always does bastardly things!" Naruto's face immediately flamed up.

"Yes, I know you are undeniably cute with your face flamed up like this, but the effect would be better if you were to wear that French maid costume…" Sasuke was starting to imagine how Naruto would look like if that blond were to pull up that white, lacy G-String _slowly_ (oh yes, it was a full set, because Sasuke was given a discount for buying a full set) up those sexy thighs, while still trying to hide from the watching eyes of the Uchiha. Yes, it was blissful.

"Stop it Sasuke!" Naruto, if possible, went even redder. He _knew_ what was going through that teme's head.

"Yes, just wear it. You would look so damn sexy in those…" Sasuke grinned.

"Sasuke you're such a perv!" Naruto was getting even more pissed.

"And you like it don't you?" Sasuke's eyes were smirking as well.

Naruto didn't answer as he left to change in the toilet.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had prepared something else to go with today's…itinerary. At the bedside table, he pulled out a vibrator, a whip, a pair of handcuffs and a bunny costume. Why bunny costume? Because he thought it would come in handy very soon…

Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke, the Captain of the ANBU squad, is a perverted young man, and Naruto was in for some 'fun' for that night.

0000000000

A/N: -runs before anyone can run her over with a bulldozer-

Anyways, it'd be great if anyone could actually draw out a picture, where Naruto is wearing absolutely nothing (blushing of course!) but trying his best to pull up the white lacy panties and trying to hide from Sasuke, who can actually hold a camera. XD Too bad I don't have the skills to do so. –cries-


End file.
